custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27/Archive1
Aren't you from biosector? Contest Did I win?--RaidMaster 20:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Entry I made an entry into the Gladium contest! (RaidMaster 18:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC)) bso1 guy hi Picture I used it from Jollun's user page. I thought it was a cool pic. thanks Thanks. I'm still learning wiki etiquette so I appreciate it when someone gives me constructive correction. Thanks again! ackar's head pic what for? sure sure I will be your friend thank you for asking will you join my club the order of the makutaverse P.S. I remember you from bioniclepedia do you want a sig I have just learned how to make talk text (speech bubble) sig and was wondering if you want a sig it doesn't have to be talk text it can be just your name with different colors or a picture of something. [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 15:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Contest Pure awmesoness Hey guy, I like your mocs. Especifically Dorak and Scotar. Do you want to join the Living Order? Gequ Sure, as long as you give me credit as his original creator.Also, I'm going to change his look. Nice Hey Enter if you are interested. Your entry Your entry has won a place in my contest!!!!!!!!!! It's second place! If you don't mind or if you don't have a name I will name him Acros. He will be appearing in the hunt and in war of darkness. He will also be appearing in legends of the hand of death. Changing my articles Why are you changing my articles? Vagra Nui Tales 17:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) In the archives of my Tanma page and my Solek page, I found a change you made. It was about the Deserts of Death universe. Vagra Nui Tales 11:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well, there is a rule here that you may not change the pages of others. It is a better idea to make up your own page with your name behind it, just as I did with Solek Vagra Nui Tales 12:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I`ve got an offer for you. You may give my pages your Deserts of Death info, if you put in its trivia section that Deserts of Death is your universe, not mine. Vagra Nui Tales 12:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Please dont get mad now, but it is already my version of the article. It does not even contain canon info, it is all about my own imagination. Vagra Nui Tales 12:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I get your point, but I am still making the same offer, just because I want that people know the difference between our different storylines, and that Deserts of Death is your story, not mine. Vagra Nui Tales 12:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I think you dont get my offer, So i explain it. You are free to edit the Toa Horva pages, as long as you put your name plus the name of you universe in its trivia section, I will do the same with my name plus storyline. In that way people know that my story is about Vultraz and Tiranox, and yours about Deserts of Death. Vagra Nui Tales 13:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) But the problem is that you haven`t put your name and storyline in the trivia, what I have suggested now. I`m gonna undo my changes to the alternate universes, plus put our names in the trivia, and you can do the same to my Photok page, if it is finished. Vagra Nui Tales 13:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No, But I mean that I put our names in the Trivia and your Deserts of Death in the Alternate universes. Look at the page, and you see that it is just at the same place as you placed it at the first time. Vagra Nui Tales 13:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Um, sorry to bother you, but he's deleted all your info from the page. --[[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] 14:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Huh, well, I see you remade it. My Photok page has been finished, you can put Deserts of Death over there too, as long as you put our names in trivia, just as i did with Tanma. Vagra Nui Tales 15:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Why we can`t just stop this discussion and talk about mocs? Vagra Nui Tales 07:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Does the your gali MOC have a name? Hi Hey, do you also have an account here? (that was an retorical question, if you wouldn't have an account, I couldn't talk to you). I'm currently working on a story, its gonna be HUGE. You see I had over fourty Moc's so I tought, lets make a story of it, they're all included, but poorly, the story hasn't got any connection to another fanon story, but it fits in the canon Bionicle story, its on my blog and my userpage. Oh, and I found out that the Skrall shields may repesent a map of the Maze Valley. for now, bye! Eeneend 18:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) BTW Just so you know, an anonymous user is targeting your articles for vandalism. --[[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] 01:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) please enter PLease hey its me biogecko I was already working on a male glatorian for the jungle tribe so I wanted to enter him in your Razak but his helmet is the spkit head. does the three pieces helmet rule include the head under the helmet (the actual helmet is one piece but then on the agori head is connected to of the visorak eyes) your friend Hi! Please enter. I can't I can't enter yout contest because I don't have any Av-matoran/agori set, so I can't build them. That's why I can't enter. Details Sorry about the wait. I've been very busy (and on holiday). The details are: 1) No swearing, unless it's bleeped. 2) I don't have many 2008 or 09 pieces, so try not to write in too many characters with them. 3) Up to 4 minutes long. 4) If you want to use characters that are niether mine nor yours, make sure that the person whos character it is is happy with the story. Apart from that, free-reign is yours! Oh, and I am currently writing Katon's appearance in Karael's Blog. Should be up this weekend. He gets a decent role, too. Hey friend Please enter. HLB Oh, your story isn't for Karael's Blog...it can be anything! Well, within the guidelines... Story That is pretty cool! It will definetely do...would you like to write another? You seem to be a good writer. The story will be done ASAP, although I may need to edit it a bit to make it easier to film. Certain elements I will add to the actual plotline too. re: Story What I could actually do is create an alternate plot for Karael's Blog where he turns evil, like Star Wars Infinities, so that I would a normal and a dark side story... Answer I voted Master Glatorian. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Wrong! Three times! (I think) *Insert "Ownage" BS01 template here* [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Blocked I blocked the user that you informed to me about. He was indeed spamming, which is inappropriate and against the rules. Thank you. --Toatapio Nuva 03:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) LOL Thats what I wuz just going to tell U! yeah, I'll probaly be making the glatorian and the shadow air matoran. sure... I will, if you name them, please. Mine are: * Toa MoC Contest * Dark Hunters MoC Contest * Best on the Wiki MoC Contest * KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 16:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) notice your moc didn't show up...last time I checked...and thankyou for entering! what are your moc contests? --Kopakamata97 16:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) what the karzahnii... how in the name of mata nui did you get a logo on there? --Kopakamata97 16:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 567567 yes, but HOW did you get it on there? p. s. wanna join the bftmol fan club? --Kopakamata97 16:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! happy birthday! how old are you turning? have a bionicle.com account? cause i am toamatoro97, and we could be friends on MLN. wanna? --Kopakamata97 17:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) oh, sorry! forgot...i am on it...now --Kopakamata97 15:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) uh... no...i do have a better one, though --Kopakamata97 18:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) yes OH YEAH, HE'S GREEN!!! I call him Zeetus, but you can call him whatever. He looks similar to gresh, but his helmet is on backwards, and he looks like an INSECT. --Kopakamata97 18:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) what the karzahnii... what the karzahni? that was NOT gresh! he: * had a different helmet (it being backwards) * thornax launcher was different. Oh well, if that's how you feel...Makuta Bones! --Kopakamata97 18:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) uh... I'll see what I can do, but I don't make that many MoCs anymore...how about I do you a favor instead...eh? I can make something for ya...another sig, maybe... --Kopakamata97 18:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ah!!! the users not responding...that's mean! check out the home page..be sure to keep refreshing. --Kopakamata97 18:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ok don't worry about that...just check out the main page! you'll like this! --Kopakamata97 18:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) pretty sure think so...how old r u and where r u from? --Kopakamata97 18:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) cool is it hot there? and, do you speak malasian at all? --Kopakamata97 18:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hahahahahaha funny...making lunch, here. from california! --Kopakamata97 18:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Lepak Contests ...what's the difference between the contest #2 and #3? Or is the 2nd one done already? JJKC23 19:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Answer There was nothing wrong with Kopakamata being a good friend and there was nothing wrong with the contest, but those kinds of announcements don't belong on the main page in a notice box. Own announcements can be made on the news section instead. The red boxes are only for very important news that concern the whole wiki. --Toatapio Nuva 14:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) pizza no one will enter a contest if the alternative is free food. i didnt answer when do you attack me? lol its a joke, you said enter my contests or i'll throw pizza at you. sorry i didn't mean to offend, i really didn't see anything that could ever be offensive there Toa MoC Contest Reply Dear Matoro1, Your entry, "Sopan", was not turned down because he wasn't a good MoC, but because the image was not clear enough. No, not blurry. We want an image that is closer and shows his entire body. We couldn't see his other weapon. So, the less you pose, the more we are happy. Contest Series 2 for the same MoC Contest is up, so how about you try again? You've got a chance, eh? --Kopakamata97 17:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) One Seemed to Stick Out... I liked the second one in from the left...personnally. Now, I know I'm not supposed to judge before you enter, but that one was sheer awesomeness! --Kopakamata97 17:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) P. S. I am 15 oh... luch time here in california --Kopakamata97 17:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) uh... How the heck are you awake, then? that is early! --Kopakamata97 17:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You'd look cool...and feel good in one Try out a buzz cut, if your parents will allow it, because it would feel awesome in the heat...cool you down 15 degrees --Kopakamata97 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) p. s. it would grow back pretty quick p. s. s. can I see a picture of you? no... i don't have an account. could you secretly sneak one on? and i can give you a prize! one that is so good I can't even tell you what it is! i promise! and if I don't, I'll tell the admins to block me for eternity! --Kopakamata97 18:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey freind will you vote in the poll on my user page Hello Hey, it's me. Sorry I haven't entered your contests, but I SUCK at building Glatorian and I only have two Glatorian sets anyway. Can you PLEASE enter my Shadow Journey MoC Contest? Congrats Contests hey do you have any contests I could enter? COOL for some reason this picture striked me as cool. maybe its the pose or something like that. Abc8920 adversiting a contest Please enter Biogecko's contest here: hi hey I really like you MOC Karox but I like him better Without the IGnikia hi you'll never guess what bionicle song i'm listening to! is mad because Hydros won't talk! replyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it WAS Bye Bye Babylon...slowed down so much it was painful now, it's gravity hurts sped up...wait, it just ended as i'm writing this. if i could post it on CB, i would. i just can't. hates Bye Bye Babylon!!! as a member... Hey, I entered your contest!Andrew1219 hello matoro1, i hearby challenge you to a moc building contest, you must place your modl on my page with your name to seal it. i will also put my picture and my name to seal, i will get the slicer to judge if you accept. Creator613 Entry This is my entry, Vakax From-creator613 Top that? You think you can top that matoro1, from Creator613 he is about ot judge Slicer is about to judge our things, now, what will the prizes be? takadox I love your takadox moc. It is awsome! Egh... (reply to last message) Does he have to be a good toa? by that i meen one that is evil. Can i??? Creator613 good i will send you a picture of my creation ratch. look at his page to see abilities and all, he wears a kanohi kualsi. i DO NOT want him to wear an olmak, he has dark gold not light. Send it to you mondy, Bye!!! From: Creator613 i just made him. okay, i just finished making the mock you need. however, the olmak is my only mask in the needed color, so it is his only kanohi. You name him though, his weapons are 2 gold daggers. From Creator613 Long Time... A while ago, you won my MOC contest. The prize was to have Katon appear in Karael's Blog. He's actually gone on to be in Karaedammergung - The War of Fates. But, I still haven't made the video and I don't know whether I'll be able to. Is there anything else I can do for you instead? I'll try to do it today some time. Also, did you get my other message? The one about Karaedammergung. Deletion Before I delete this file, I would like to know why you nominated it for deletion. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey Hey M1, can you help me? I'm trying to think how I will continue Black Waters. I've already planed the epic that will come after Black waters, but I need you to help me. If you can suggest me something that I could put in the story to continue it, it would be aprecitated. Thanks for the story tips. From the four you said, three will be appearing in the story. I now know how to continue the story! axonn sure you can use the design thanks! Stars Contest. I don't have Hydraxon/other lego sets with the finger attaching piece. Toa manoc Yah. Toa manoc sorry X( I'll try to get something with finger attaching pieces and then make him and have him remade by Teridax and/or Icarax Toa manoc To bad. Have a good move :) I wish you better luck than me, my move went REALLY BAD. BUT I got my Bionicles back now. P.S. I'm making a page on Unbionicle wiki. So look out for it. P.S.S. I have scottish in my background. Huh? Can you what my what? Oh, that makes sense. Well then, what's up? I'd love to. This might be something you would like to hear. No, I was hoping for PEACE!!!! An admin is not the boss of everything. "Blocking" is an ability in witch case, is used to stop people from doing anything normal, and is completely, the worst think wikis have ever added. If you don't think that, a year long block? You can give me an ∞ year long block and I don't care! I was asking for PEACE. Below me. #"Blocking" is used if the user is a criminal. #I asked 1000000000 times if I can be your friend at the end of a conversation, you always end up blocking me. Now, friends???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? #You can't win every fight, and as a bonus I have edited more than just BIONICLE wikis, and not like you can come over to every wiki and block me. I don't need to think about one wiki(Especially one that's about a child's toy!) Excuse me! That's the biggest piece of rubbish I've heard in my life! You were not asking for peace. You swore at me and insulted my fellow admins. In that sense you are a criminal as far as I am conserned. Plus I only gave you a 1 year block. Here's proof. I shall do so. Thank you for informing me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I looked him up, and I honestly don't think insulting you deserves a year-long block. If he comes here and starts vandalizing or insulting you, then I'll block him, but he hasn't done anything except annoy you. Try working it out with him first, because I won't ban someone for being annoying. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thank you, Slicer. I'm not very active here, but thanks!!! Matoro, just friends please??? How am I a criminal? I heir at TBW, there was a criminal. Am I like him, removing content from pages, pranking users??? I just want to be friends, as I do in all wikis, but you are never accepting that. FRIENDS AS I ASKED 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello. Hi. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Hi Hey M1! I think that you might be interested in checking this. I've reserved a MoC for you, and you have preference over other users when choosing.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could fit the Toa I reserved for you in your 2008 stories. But don't feel forced to use them; if you don't want, I'm ok with it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 20:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Tollubo Are you ever gonna revive your Self-MOC? Diebeq5b did it with Vavakx. Sorry, didn't notice that. -TheLostGreatBeing Well It started with the letter A. My goal is to fix every one of the 6,500 pages on the wiki, '''in alphabetical order. I've already done all the As. I'm on the Bs now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You are quite right. It is the 53rd, or it was last time I checked. And maybe I am insane. But it's very... interesting... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he should be. Thanks. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 02:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) So it was Takadox who built the BIONICLE Stars... TheLostGreatBeing Yeah, and your vids crack me up. I especially liked the Yes Man vid and the 100 sub special. And what was Tollubo trying to do to the Matoran in the casket? Gross, but thanks for telling me. YT Hi, I have a question: what's the name of your You Tube account? Also, OK, thanks! Jareroden97 23:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ghosts of the past How did you make the banner? Its frickin' sweet! The story itself is wicked too! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Being Human To all vampires, beware Jollun and Saran's chair!!! :) TheLostGreatBeing contest Dorak won a place in my contest. He will appear in Running from death! [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) nikron Do you mind if he isn't called Makuta Nikron, rather just Nikron. It would make him a more flexible character. cool. Yeah these new sig rules are a pain. Also did you know you are currently on 777 edits? [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lariska your entry is awesome! if it doesn't win I'm going be seriously surprised. It makes me want to get vonny even more! I'm not getting him for the model but for the parts because he sucks. Promoting I wrote a bio ol' blog post on the subject. You might also want to check this out... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Your MOCs Dude, this may be random, but it's Jman98, and I just wanted to say, you sir, have a talent in MOCing. All in all, sweet MOCs. :P ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No problemo, thanks for your complement too. I love feedback on my MOCs. And I surely hope you get more involved with the rest of the community, as you seem nice enough to join. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) w00t! :P ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Uh... just go to the BMR page and view the reviews for any of the reviewed MOCs. And you can review pretty much any MOC on the requests list; I need it empty as soon as possible so I can open requests again. Karabak Karabak's an awesome MOC. Can you tell me how you made his body? It's extremely great. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Greetings, Matoro1. I, Toa Roden, have noticed that you are a MOCer of excellent skill, and I therefore invite you to enter the Official Tritax MOC Contest. I eagerly await your reply. Thank you, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Excellent! :D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. I just read what you've written so far of Frozen Calling. It's turning out really good.